Imperial Heirloom
In Chapter 445 to 448, Shi Feng stole a golden tablet, the Imperial Heirloom, from the Field Great Lord Gatekeeper in the Land of the Fallen Star. This was the first Great Lord in God's Domain encountered by Shi Feng. In chaper 463, the information of the tablet was initially displayed as "Unknown". However, after appraising the tablet with Omniscient Eyes it turned out to be an Imperial Heirloom. Heirlooms were treasures left behind by realms, such as kingdoms and empires, throughout the long river of history of God’s Domain. Although these realms had already been forgotten by people, some of these kingdoms and empires had left behind shocking treasures that were unknown to others. In God’s Domain, these shocking treasures were called Heirlooms. Heirlooms could be categorized into four different ranks. The first would be Kingdom Heirlooms. Just as its name implied, it was a treasure once owned by a kingdom of God’s Domain. First-rate Guilds would fight tooth and nail for just one Kingdom Heirloom. In the past, there was even a Super Guild that had offered up a city with a population of over a million players in exchange for a Kingdom Heirloom. From this, one could just imagine the value of a Kingdom Heirloom. Meanwhile, one rank above Kingdom Heirlooms were Imperial Heirlooms. An Imperial Heirloom was an Heirloom left behind by a fallen empire of God’s Domain. Normally, the wealth of an empire was at least three to five times greater than that of a kingdom. The value of an Imperial Heirloom, naturally, was proportional. In the past, a small unrated Guild called Thunder Family had taken less than a year to develop into a first-rate Guild. Back then, Thunder Family had shocked the entire God’s Domain. In terms of experts or financial power, Thunder Family had possessed neither. Yet, it had still managed to develop into a first-rate Guild in such a short amount of time. How could such a feat not shock others? Only after many different parties investigated the Guild did they find out the secret behind Thunder Family’s success. It turned out that Thunder Family had accidentally encountered an item called an Imperial Heirloom, and the Guild had secretly developed itself at a rapid pace through this Imperial Heirloom. Thus, Thunder Family had managed to become one of the overlords of God’s Domain in less than just a year. From then on, everyone started searching for Heirlooms out in the fields. Many wars were waged in God’s Domain because of Heirlooms, and many Guilds were completely annihilated because of Heirlooms In addition to Imperial Heirlooms, there were Continental Heirlooms, which were one rank higher, as well as World Heirlooms, which were the highest-ranking Heirlooms in God’s Domain. However, the last two Heirlooms were only mentioned in the libraries of God’s Domain. As far as Shi Feng knew, nobody had come upon either one in his previous life. Meanwhile, just a single Imperial Heirloom had allowed a small Guild to grow into a first-rate Guild in less than a year, becoming the owner of a real empire. Other than being named an Imperial Heirloom, the golden stone tablet revealed no other information. Shi Feng was also clueless as to how he should operate an Imperial Heirloom, so he had no choice but to slowly experiment with it. There were many drawings and runes engraved on the stone tablet. However, Shi Feng could not understand a single one of them. He quickly spent over half an hour researching the Imperial Heirloom. But no matter what sort of methods he used, he failed to find even a clue to how to activate it. Without the activation key, he could only stare helplessly at the Imperial Heirloom. If the activation of the Imperial Heirloom were a quest, then the difficulty of this quest should be Legendary rank. A Legendary Quest was definitely not something players could easily complete. Let alone a Legendary Quest, right now, Shi Feng already had a huge headache over just an Epic Quest. With the Imperial Heirloom now in his hands, what he needed to do next was to inquire around about it. There was bound to be a solution. Category:Items